HEALING POWER OF LOVE
by klove1
Summary: It was written on October 28 after watching epi 22, not knowing what's next, I created my version of the Epi 22 ending/Beginning of Epi 23. CY pushes Eun Soo away, asking her to return, so she could save herself, while she explains that she would feel lonely and empty without him. Would she agree to leave or...?


_******The actual rating of this story is MA, due to the content in the second part. **_

_**At the time I wrote this, the show did not give any indication that there is a way to save Eun Soo from poison. The only choice would be for her to return to her world. I believed that love Choi Young had for her had the power to heal. This is actually one of my most favorite stories I wrote. The way they are together is so powerful and so beautiful and I tried to capture that. I hope you will enjoy it as well. **_

_**Please review. Your comments are greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

**HEALING POWER OF LOVE**

"I will gladly take all your pain away, if I only could", – Eun Soo was crying, clutching Young's hand close, right next to her heart. She was scared, if she let go – he might say "no" to her, he might walk away again, and she will be left crouching on the floor all by herself. She really could not endure to be alone this time.

He was so moved by her plea, so angry with himself that with all his abilities - warrior skills and rigorous mental training, he is simply a useless man. Always one step late, always missing an opportunity, always running to catch up, only to find out that somebody already hurt her. I should know better! Stupid man, who makes the wrong choices and has caused this amazingly strong woman to beg like that. He hated himself for not finding her cure, for fighting all the wrong battles, and putting his energy toward slaughtering people for some grand vague cause. His hand refuses to hold the sword, the sight of dead bodies makes him nauseous, in order to continue wielding the weapon, he practically has to black out and rely on reflexes. Countless lives lost. For what? For the country? None of it can save the one person who needs his help the most. Am I going to be able to stay with her while she is seeking me out, give her comfort, while I am like that? He has never before been so ashamed of who he is. He is lacking to be hers.

Instead of pulling away, he got closer, he started wiping off her tears with his free hand. His eyes were brimming with tears also, and he tried with all his might to hold them in, deeply swallowing all of the unbearable pain coming up to the surface. He felt his heart bleeding inside. The kind of pain he felt was unlike the time when she stabbed him, blade smoothly slicing through his flash. At that time, he remembered the sense of relief, finally useless existence was coming to an end, but he also recalled her eyes - shock, fear and pain. If he only knew then what lengths this woman would go to in order to safe him…

He pulled her in closer for a tight hug. "It's OK. I'm OK. Everything will be fine," – caringly stroking her hair, he kept repeating it like a spell, over and over… "Imja, look at me, please." – it was difficult for him to see her cry. "I", he corrected himself –"no, we will find a way, OK? Let's just calm down."

He guided her to the bed, sitting down next to her, so that she could lean into his chest, borrowing her head deeply. Her body was shuddering as she finally let it all out, weeping in his arms, without shame, being vulnerable, just raw emotions pouring out of her. He intuitively started rocking her, softly, like a baby, repeating his spell- "It's OK. I'm OK. Everything will be fine." His heartbeat steadied, and it affected her in return.

In the darkness of the night, it was quiet outside. An hour or two probably passed. They both dozed off, still in the same embrace. Young was dreaming of all the times he sat by her bed when she was sick, and those times when he guarded her while she was sleeping, always watching over her, always next to her; he recalled all the moments of stolen glances, of looking at her from a far, all the times in his life graced by her. The first of everything: the touch, the look, the smell, sleeping on her shoulder, holding her, hugging her, being close to her, kissing her, loving her… He did not know what to do…

Eun Soo was also dreaming. She was dreaming of writing herself a letter, a letter that explained everything, that had all the answers. Every time she would look at it, the words would become blurry, then Young's face would flash, she would feel his warmth, it would comfort her, and then she would experience anxiety of not being able to be next to him. She recalled sorrow and regret permeating through her wondering shadow of a person that was traveling back in time to send herself a warning… She did not know what to do…

"Imja, wake up, Imja, wake up,"- his voice was breaking through the foggy veil to her. He looked terrified: as her face was pale, tears streaming down, covered in cold sweat just like the last time she was poisoned. Eun Soo opened her eyes.

"You were calling my name, I'm here, look."

"I… just had a dream… I thought I had the answer... I could not see it… I thought I had lost you again… How many times?!"

"What are you talking about? Is it the same dream that always scares you? Is it why you scream and cry in your sleep? Because of me? Did you see me die? Is that it?" He saw the answer in her eyes. "Tell me!" – he was raising his voice, in anguish, in frustration with how much he still did not know about what was happening with her.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but just trust me."

He silently agreed.

"The journal that I found and the letters, and then the message in the small container under the rock… These are all written by me to myself. But it is not me at this time. It is me, who had lived through everything we are living now. It is me, who has the knowledge of what might happen to you. I saw you die in front of my eyes. I was in a strange place, dressed differently, I ran to this house and found you on the floor, lifeless. This was the dream before… All the letters are to warn me to make sure to protect you, to prevent anything bad happening to you."

Young was listening intently. He was speechless. He did not know what to make of it. He already knew that everything she ever did was because she was worried about him, but he was stunned by the depth of her devotion.

"Like that time, you went to fight with Ki Chul, preparing to die… I wrote about it to myself… Or that day when I agreed to marry the prince, you guessed right, it was because your life was in danger, and he traded it for my hand."

"I was supposed to die in that fire," he said under his breath.

"I wrote about it, too. That's how I knew." She continued - "I need you to understand something. The last message I got, when we traveled, it warned me about the queen. It said that because we did not go back, the queen died, king was lost and you… your heart was suffering. And I had to watch you blaming yourself… I did not tell you the rest."

"What was it?"

"I returned. I was scared of dying and returned. The me who returned…" She sat up and turned away, looking into the distance, thinking…

He waited, looking at her back facing him. How many times did she turn away before? Only leaving him in longing to see her look at him again. Young was no stranger to regret. He learned to put it aside and move forward. But all the regrets about her just lingered, growing into this mountain of unattained wishes and hopes; actions and words he wanted to take back; things the were not done; all the unspoken truths and confessions undelivered. And those moments of her disappointment in him, eyes averted, walking away…

He vowed not to have regrets like that, whatever in his control, he won't repeat the same mistakes. He reached out and hugged her from the back, whispering in her ear "You can tell me anything. I believe you. I am ready."

"You see, I did not stay in my world, I regretted leaving you. I am not sure what occurred, but one thing is clear – I needed to stay with you. The world without you proved empty. I do not really have a good explanation. If I leave, I will not be happy, I will be eaten by grief and regret and will build my own fake heaven out of memories with you."

"I understand. I understand regret and grief, I understand it all. Thank you for telling me."

As a man and as a general, he learned to take charge, to plan, follow through and complete his plans. What he was planning to do now was probably the hardest task he has ever undertaken.

He turned her around; she was looking at him with question in her eyes, dark, wide open, beautiful eyes.

"Here is the order of what we will do" (his favorite phrase at times like this always came in handy): "First"… He leaned in for a kiss. Initially, her mouth was closed and she did not seem to welcome him, but he persisted. He gently wrapped his mouth around her lower lip, tasting it, letting his moisture soften it. Her lips slowly opened up, she allowed him to continue. He moved to enveloping her upper lip, running with tongue along her upper teeth, touching her tongue, letting himself deeper, as she became more and more intertwined with him.

As he withdrew, they were both breathless.

"Second," he lowered his head, "I know that words carry no meaning after what I have put you through, but I beg you to forgive me. I am a… I could not keep my promise, and I tried to take back my offer. If you give me another chance, I will not disappoint you again."

No response from her.

He was afraid to look up, so he proceeded: "I, Choi Young, General of Wudalchi, vow to protect Yoo Eun Soo forever, for our entire lives. I will never turn away from you or take back this promise. Please take my heart."

No response from her.

He swallowed hard, getting very nervous, his heart was anxious as she did not accept.

Third, "Please allow me to be by your side, will you stay here with me?"

No response from her.

He finally lifted his eyes. She just looked at him, deeply, thoughtfully; his heart sunk.

Then she smiled.

And then she teased him: "Do you mean it this time? What happens if you get mad again? Your temper needs to be in check. Such a drama queen. Making me cry over a guy all the time. Hmm", she scoffed.

"I, of course,.."

"You idiot," she leaned to kiss him playfully. "You should have figured out my answer after "first"- she mimicked his voice and serious demeanor.

_So, she is not mad with me? She forgives me, right? _ He gave her a shy smile.

"You are such a boy!" "Come here! For your misbehavior, I'm officially making you my slave. In this room, and in this room only, you will follow my directions to do whatever I please, no questions asked. You will not refuse any favors, sexual or otherwise." His eyes widened. "No, no objections. This is the lightest punishment I can give. So better accept it, hurry up."

"Yes, Imja."

"Great. I have this fantasy - a handsome warrior from Guryeo takes me to his room and has his way with me."

"Ah?" He asked sheepishly.

"He is strong and a little aggressive, and so passionate, that he needs to send all of his solders away, so that he can freely express himself, without being heard."

"Ohhh." He stormed out of the room. "Daeman, quickly."

"Yes, Daejan"

"Relay my order: All Woodalchi are to leave for field training immediately. You are to camp outside of the compound for 3 days and 3 nights. 5 people to be left at the outside perimeter only, no one is allowed to step through the gate, since the order is issued. Assistant General is to carry out the training with a curriculum of his choosing. All the new recruits to be assigned a more experienced counterpart to assist and monitor during training. Reports of progress to be delivered to me only by the carrier pigeon. Dismissed."

He turned around and with a huge grin on his face, stepped inside the room, locked the doors properly and looked at Eun Soo patiently waiting by the window. With the confident stride he moved toward her. Getting closer and closer, he was taller and bigger than her, she was forced to step back, he proceeded, till she was flush against the wall. He was hoping that by replaying an earlier scenario he would be on the right track. He lowered himself: "So, you are staying here, in my room, with me?"

"Yes Daejang."

"Call me. Again".

"Daejang",

"again",

"Daejang."

Finally, he could finish off what he started before and fulfill Eun Soo's fantasy. She obviously expected something spectacular, but he had no idea how to leave up to her imagination. He braced himself and dived in.

First, with the trained movements he took off his armor, piece by piece, while she watched him; then motioned for her to turn, so that he could take hers off, so quickly and precisely that it only took a second. Then, not losing eye contact with Eun Soo even for second, he started by moving the fabric off her shoulders, which slid down exposing her bare skin, revealing a beautiful soft body that was hidden from him under all layers before. She showed herself to him with her milky white skin and curves tantalizing his sight. For a moment, he allowed himself to admire her and then came an inch closer and completely pushed her into the wall, allowing him to use both hands to lift her up; so Eun Soo in order not to fall, had to wrap her legs around him. Still using the wall to support their joint weight, he put her hands around his neck and started kissing her.

Keeping one of the hands on the wall for the leverage, he now took full control over her. He felt arousal and the urge to free himself from the constraints of his clothes. But that meant to let go of her, which seemed impossible. Breathing heavy, he asked her, "my clothes, off, help, please…" Eun Soo's hands moved along unwrapping him, like he was a long awaited gift that she had to see immediately. Her touch made him dizzy; everything about this was so exhilarating, he was so alive, so happy. Madly kissing her everywhere, he kept lifting her higher and higher, till he could not stand it, the wait was too unbearable. With her, lifted in his arms, he walked toward the bed, falling over it and catching himself just before he would smash her, with a small space left between them now.

He dipped his body toward her, brushing his chest against her breasts, her exhaling pleasure, while he felt below how his hardness was touching her. He opened up her hips with his legs; she was wet with anticipation, while he carefully began sliding inside her. The feeling of warmth enveloped him, as she exclaimed his name, trying to pull him in deeper. He could not believe that he just became a part of her. He needed more of it, so he glided further in, as far as he could without hurting her, feeling her muscles tighten around, he was overwhelmed with indescribable contentment. The more he joined with her, the more he wanted it; this was absolutely insatiable need that he could not fulfill.

The tension and the pleasure were rising, building up to a point when he knew he could not wait much longer.

"I'm very close" he said.

"Me, too".

Her felt her starting to contract, and he released everything that he had, in pulsating unison with her.

"More, more." For her this was only the beginning. He was still very hard, but excruciatingly sensitive to every tiny move she made. She pushed him even closer, putting as much pressure between them as she could and continued, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

Young could not bare the sensations, screaming out, holding on to last bits of consciousness. In this half aware state, he wished that entirely, all of him would be taken in within her, he wished to be completely absorbed, integrated, dissolved within, drown in the ocean called Eun Soo. In this unending climax together, their future flashed before his eyes, real images, moments of time, framed in a mental picture. He could see his seed merging together with hers, growing, expanding, her womb swelling with a life inside. He saw them having a child, getting old and grey together. With this palpable reality in his grasp, he knew somehow it should come true. If the universe aligned the stars so that they could meet at the intersection of time, then they were meant to be.

This shared cosmos of their own creation, this moment mimicking the birth of the universe itself, when their breaths and heartbeats are as one; they emanated swirls of energy, not unlike the one leading to stars being born… While they are linked like that, with their energies merged and flowing freely between them, KI power channeling his life force was being transfused into her. He felt their joined transformation, without even understanding what was happening, he was aware - this could only be achieved through the most intimate direct contact, channeling of one's person's healing power into another. There was no other way or possibility, and he never knew it could happen. She was almost glowing, taking it in, as he was transferring into her the essence of himself. In a second, he collapsed onto her, withdrawing himself, his heart beating so strongly, it was jumping out of his chest. With his last fit of strength, he rolled them over, so that she would be on top of him, and they both disappeared in a blissful daze.

As the days followed, Eun Soo's condition did not worsen, instead it improved. It seemed that there was no other cure in this world for her poison, besides the kind of love that only Choi Young could give her.


End file.
